1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal hygiene and grooming aids, and particularly to a liquid-dispensing comb for applying various liquids to the hair. The comb is particularly adapted for the application of hair dyes to the hair, while avoiding application of dye to the underlying scalp.
2. Description of the Related Art
Innumerable variations of combs, hair brushes, and the like have been developed in the past. Many such devices have been developed for some specific purpose, i.e., to solve some problem in the field of grooming and hair care. While routine, day-to-day hair care, i.e., combing and brushing, is generally a single step process requiring the use of only a single tool or device (comb, brush, etc.), the need or desire for more involved hair treatment may require several steps.
An example of hair treatment is a process of coloring or dying the hair. Many persons wish to change the color of their hair, perhaps as a change of pace or to go with a new wardrobe, a change of the season, or for some special occasion. Specialized hair dyes have been developed in the past specifically for this purpose. However, the application of such dyes is generally a rather involved process, usually requiring various steps to provide a relatively good result. Moreover, merely working the dye into the hair generally may not produce an optimum result, as the relatively thin and watery liquid dye flows to the base or roots of the hair strands (as is desired) and then flows out onto the scalp, which can result in an artificial appearance for the person thus treated.
Accordingly, various tools and devices for the application of dyes and/or other substances to the hair have been developed in the past. An example of such is found in French Patent Publication No. 2,422,359 published on Nov. 9, 1979 to Gilles Farcy, which publication describes two embodiments of a comb having a liquid reservoir in the handle. The liquid reservoir communicates with a longitudinal passage extending along the spine of the comb, with this passage further communicating with a passage provided through each hollow tooth of the comb. The various passages terminate at the distal tips of the teeth of the comb.
Another example is found in European Patent Publication No. 0097322 published on Jan. 4, 1984 to Laszlo Kelemen. This reference describes a hair brush having a hollow body with a plurality of hollow bristles extending therefrom. The distal ends or tips of the bristles are open to apply nutritive substances directly onto the scalp.
Thus, a liquid-dispensing comb addressing the aforementioned problems is desired.